<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lacuna, fixed by just_a_nekoma_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871111">lacuna, fixed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan'>just_a_nekoma_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Soulmates, sharing injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_nekoma_stan/pseuds/just_a_nekoma_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lacuna : a blank space, a missing part</p><p>Bokuto has found his soulmate, Akaashi, through a series of volleyball injuries he knew never happened to Keiji. No, instead, they share any injuries either of them get. However, there are still some things that aren't explained. He and Akaashi both agree there's something missing--something they don't know how to put to words. </p><p>Curious and stubborn as ever, Bokuto decides he's going to find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lacuna, fixed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a, can you tell I'm bad at naming things? This took me an hour<br/>b, I make this sound so much cooler than it really is lol it's just bokuto and akaashi being cuties</p><p>this is another req from tumblr that I'm excited about--also thank you to sugasfanfics (on ao3, instagram &amp; tumblr) for helping me with some ideas with this! Love you bro!/p  Go check out her stuff! It's really good!</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Akaashi! Did you see that spike! Did ya see it? Did ya?”</p><p>“Yes, I did, Bokuto.”</p><p>“Wasn’t it killer?!”</p><p>“Yes, Bokuto.” </p><p>“My shoulder hurts a little from that!”</p><p>Now that you thought about it, your shoulder hurt a little just watching him. You grew up with Fukurodani’s team captain, Bokuto Kotaro, and you welcomed Akaashi Keiji into your friendship the year prior. Now it was the beginning of your third year and Bo invited you to stay and watch practice so he could walk you home. What a gentleman. </p><p>Most of why you immediately let him join the two of you is because he and Bokuto figured out early on they were soulmates. It was great to meet them so young, but you had to admit, you were a little jealous. Especially because Bokuto had it pinned in his mind that there was <em>someone else</em>. All he had was a few scraped knees and/or elbows that he nor Akaashi remembered getting to go off of. Typical Kotaro making a mountain out of a molehill. You’d been dealing with his dramatic streak for a long time, though, and found it endearing. </p><p><em>He</em> was endearing. You’d had a crush on the captain for a while, now, but since he and Akaashi found each other...well, it was better not to spoil their fun. </p><p>You hadn't wanted to admit it for a while, but you had a bit of a crush on Akaashi too. There was something about both the boys—very different things, of course—that drew you to them. Bokuto was loud, emotional, and <em>so</em> caring where Akaashi’s intelligence and natural charm were fascinating. </p><p>You didn’t have the guts to confess to either of them nor did you want to ruin what they had. They already found each other, so what was the point? It’s not like having two soulmates was <em>unheard of</em> but it was on the rarer side and you doubted you’d be so lucky.</p><p>“Nice one, Bo!” you yelled over to him. Today was Friday so you were planning on walking home with Bokuto from his practice. The two of you had spent Friday evenings together for as long as you could remember, rarely ever missing them. You helped him with homework when he needed it, you two played video games or watched movies. Most of the time you ended up staying overnight because neither of you wanted to move from the comfortable couch.</p><p>He turned and waved to you, a smile plastered on his face. “(Y/N), wasn't that awesome?”</p><p>“Yes, it was,” you laugh, turning back to your homework you decided to work on while at practice (that way Bokuto could have your full attention when you got home—he needed it in school sometimes). “You got this, dude!”</p><p>You heard him cheer—he was so energetic today. Someone so positive (unless he was in one of his moods) was hard to come by. Especially someone who felt all of his emotions so strongly like he did. </p><p>The end of practice came sooner than you thought it would and you offered to help the boys clean up. They graciously accepted, per usual, so you followed Akaashi around, helping him find all the volleyballs that had rolled around the gym floor. </p><p>“Any fun plans for the weekend?” you asked, hoping to start a conversation with him. Usually, he wasn’t the type to start talking to anyone, so you wanted to break the silence. </p><p>He shrugged. “Bokuto offered to go to the movies with me tomorrow night, so there’s that. You?”</p><p>“Just the usual.”</p><p>He mumbled something, but before you could ask what it was, Bokuto came skipping over. He swung around behind Akaashi, wrapping his arms around his waist. “What’re you two talking about?” he asked energetically, a smile plastered on his face. </p><p>“Just this weekend,” you reply, trying to match his energy. It was a little tough when Bo was (unintentionally) making you a third wheel. </p><p>“Awesome, awesome, awesome! Hey, I gotta steal Akaashi real quick, But I’ll be ready to leave in a  sec, yeah?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” You turned to walk back to your bag, going to put away the book you had out. However, the boys’ conversation had you intrigued, so you walked slower and listened in. </p><p>“One time, Akaashi! Last time, I promise! I just wanna see-”</p><p>“Or you can just wait and find out.”</p><p>“Ugh, but thats <em>boring</em>! Please, please, <em>please</em>?”</p><p>“Fine, fine--you want me there?”</p><p>“Yes please!”</p><p>“Alright…”</p><p>You sighed, wondering what Bokuto was up to this time. Whatever it was, at least it was legal and safe enough that Akaashi agreed to it.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> *** </p>
</div>“(Y/N), hey, (Y/N)!” Bokuto yelled for you, running out of the club room with Akaashi in tow. You laughed as he glared at him, being dragged along by the wrist. “I have something I wanna try on you. Works on akaashi, I wanna see if you fall for it.”<p>“What is it?”</p><p>“You gotta trust me on this.”</p><p>You laugh. “I’m scared, is this safe?”</p><p>“Just humor him, you won’t die or anything.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’ll be fine! Hold your arm out.”</p><p>You follow his directions and you do, rolling up your sleeve. He does the same. </p><p>Before you know it, there’s a painful stinging sensation on your forearm, but you realize you weren’t hit. Bokuto slapped his own arm, which was now slightly red where he hit. </p><p>“Did you have to hit so hard?” Akaashi complained with a sigh. “That hurt.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, sorry--(Y/N)?”</p><p>“What the hell?” you asked, eyes wide in shock. “Did you just--”</p><p>“It worked! Oh--Akaashi it worked! I was right! Yes! Aren’t you glad you said yes!”</p><p>“We could have just asked them to the movies Saturday…”</p><p>You listened to the two of them go back and forth for a moment, staring at your arm. It didn’t hurt anymore, but a moment ago it had. But you weren’t hit. Bokuto was. How did you--</p><p>“<em>Is this how you broke your arm when you were seven and somehow I managed to at the same time</em>??” you exclaim, shoving his shoulder. “When did you figure this out? How did you know? What?”</p><p>“Well, I kinda had an idea a little while ago, but I wanted to try it out…” he mumbled, scratching the back of his neck. “But isn’t this awesome? You--wait, you like us, right?”</p><p>You roll your eyes, putting up your best deadpan face. “No, Bokuto Kotaro, I despise you and Akaashi with every fiber of my being.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“No, stupid, I’ve liked you for months I just didn’t say anything!”</p><p>“Why not??”</p><p>“Cause I didn’t wanna ruin what you guys had!”</p><p>“If it helps, (Y/N), we both did the same thing,” Akaashi added. “So, if you’re not doing anything tomorrow, do you wanna come to the movies with us?”</p><p>You not, still unbelieving that this was an actual reality. Bokuto grinned and hugged you, spinning you around in his excitement. “Bo, put me down!” you squeal, hanging onto him tightly. </p><p>He set you down and kissed your forehead. “Sorry, sorry, I got excited. But you’ll come, right??”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll come to the movies with you guys.”</p><p>“Awesome!”</p><p>“I’m glad.”</p><p>You took one of Bokuto’s hands and offered your other one to Akaashi, which he also took. So your first ‘date’ tomorrow would be interesting, but you couldn’t have been happier about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! I love these guys so much, specifically Bokuto (but I tried to write them both aaaa I'm no good at Akaashi but I tried). If you have any reqs for me, let me know either here or my inbox on tumblr!</p><p>Drink some water and stay healthy!<br/>Sending love! &lt;3</p><p>-Spencer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>